memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Danar
Danar was a Cardassian military officer serving during the late-24th century. By the year 2369, he had achieved the rank of gul and served as commander of the warship Aldara. Later that year, Danar was ordered to apprehend the Bajoran Kohn-Ma terrorist Tahna Los, who he pursued to Deep Space 9. Danar demanded that Commander Sisko hand over Tahna to him, but Sisko denied his request to consider Tahna's application for political asylum. In order to speak with Tahna in private, Sisko ordered Operations Chief Miles O'Brien to put Danar and his ship through lengthy "docking regulations", much to Danar's frustration. After Sisko had granted Tahna's request for asylum, an angry Danar left Deep Space 9 for Cardassian space, however, he was later contacted by Sisko for help in apprehending the , which Tahna had hijacked and equipped with a bilitrium-based explosive device hoping it would destroy the Bajoran wormhole. Danar ordered his ship to intercept the runabout but not before trying to tell Sisko he was right about Tahna. ( ) Appendices Background information Danar was played by veteran Star Trek actor Vaughn Armstrong in his second of many appearances. Armstrong later went on to play another Cardassian, Seskal, in the seventh season episodes and . Armstrong recalled playing his Cardassian roles in a 2002 interview; ""One of the nice things is that you get to put on all that makeup, and suddenly you have a Cardassian neck, for instance, that looks like it's been straining with tension for fifty million years. ''... That gives you some idea where they're coming from. I tend to start with the Human behind the mask, then allow the mask to take its effect." http://www.littlereview.com/getcritical/trektalk/armstrng.htm Apocrypha In the Pocket DS9 novel ''Fearful Symmetry, the Obsidian Order discovers that Danar bears a resemblance to several Humans, Klingons, and Romulans and considers him a candidate to undergo surgical operations with the aim of making him an operative. Danar refuses, but Corbin Entek considers him, and other Guls, to lack the subtlety required for Obsidian Order operations anyway. This is likely an in-joke, referring to the many roles played by Vaughn Armstrong. He also appears in the novel The Big Game, set in 2370, when he returns to the station after it is believed some Bajoran factions have been attacking Cardassian ships. Danar is also mentioned in the video game Dominion Wars, in which he can be selected as a Cardassian ship commander. The game also notes that after the incident with Tahna Los, Danar was reported by Doctor Julian Bashir as a typical xenophobic member of the Cardassian military. It also makes reference to a Klingon Imperial Intelligence record that states he served with distinction during the Klingon-Cardassian War and it is also known that he was a strong supporter of Cardassia's alliance with the Dominion. Despite his xenophobia, the game states he works well with the Jem'Hadar and during the Dominion War it was believed he was assigned to one of the reactivated Tonga-class blockade runners. The Star Trek Customizable Card Game refers to Danar as an "irascible gul". It also notes he was a fan of vole fighting and had engineering, navigation and astrophysics experience. External links * * de:Danar nl:Danar Category:Cardassians Category:Guls Category:Cardassian military personnel